


I Have You To Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek really needed to stop coming to Stiles’ room. He didn't actually know what brought him here this time but something about Stiles’ smell was off and Derek was up in his bedroom before he could think too hard about this whole situation.





	I Have You To Hug

Derek really needed to stop coming to Stiles’ room. He didn't actually know what brought him here this time but something about Stiles’ smell was off and Derek was up in his   
bedroom before he could think too hard about this whole situation. 

Stiles was sitting at his desk and when Derek shuffled his feet to announce his presence he turned around.

“Of course you're here,” he muttered and then straightened his shoulders. “Did you talk to Scott?” he asked and Derek shook his head.

“Why are you here then? Did you use your creeper werewolf nose to creep on me?” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Now why would I do that?” he asked and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“Because of the thing that happened?”

Derek just stared at him and Stiles threw his hands in the air.

“Great, you don't even know.” And then lower “Figures I won't get a hug.”

“What don't I know?” Derek asked him and Stiles shot him a glare.

“You know I haven't forgotten that you were supposed to answer all of my million questions.”

Derek cringed at that. He had kinda hoped Stiles wouldn't bring it up again.

“What happened Stiles?” Derek asked again instead of answering Stiles.

“I got attacked by a thing that killed someone in front of me?” Stiles gave back.

Derek immediately checked him over but he couldn't find an injury on Stiles and he also didn't smell hurt, which made Derek relax a bit.

“Attacked how?”

“There was some slime on the door handle and it paralyzed me. Not fun, I can tell you that. Especially when someone dies in front of you and you can't even turn your head away.   
Or after. I mean. Two hours. That's a really long time to keep your eyes closed to avoid looking at the body while fearing that the thing might come back,” Stiles rambled and got   
up from his chair.

“And the thing is, that lizard monster knew me. It definitely recognized me.”

Derek was about to say that Stiles should be even more grateful that he isn't hurt then but when he saw how the boy was shaking he decided that now wasn't the best time to   
make jokes.

“It doesn't even make sense. Why would it kill that random guy but leave me be? Just because it knew me? And if it knew me, is it a shifter like you are? Just different?”

Stiles was wringing his hand in front of his body and it made something inside of Derek ache to see him like that.

“Stiles,” he called out but Stiles didn't react. 

“Stiles!” Derek said again, louder this time and Stiles’ eyes snapped to his.

“Come here,” Derek said and held out a hand.

Stiles stared at it for a few seconds before he carefully took it. Once he made contact Derek grabbed him and pulled Stiles towards him.

Stiles made a little yelping sound when he made contact with Derek's chest but he didn't pull away.

“Dude, your hug skills need improvement,” Stiles mumbled into his chest but he was shuffling around so that he could fit better against Derek.

“Shut up,” Derek bit out but he put his arms around Stiles and just held him.

“I spent two hours wondering if I could have done more,” Stiles eventually whispered into his shoulder. “I spent two hours staring at a dead body wondering if it was my fault.”

“It wasn't,” Derek decidedly said and Stiles huffed. 

“You wouldn't know that. You weren't there. You didn't even know until a few minutes ago.”

“Doesn't matter. From what you said it wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done.”

At that Stiles pulled away from him to give him a puzzling look.

“Why is it that you are telling me this when it should have been Scott who I saw right after the attack?”

“I don't know,” Derek admitted. “Why didn't he hug you?” he shot back and Stiles avoided his eyes.

“Didn't think he would,” Stiles lowly said and Derek felt his eyes flash.

It sounded a lot like Scott wasn't being a good friend and Derek didn't like it, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

“But it doesn't matter because I have you to hug, don't I?” Stiles asked and his heartbeat picked up, like he was nervous.

Like the answer really mattered to him.

“Yeah,” Derek told him because it was important to him that Stiles knew that. 

Stiles looked like he wanted to say something but he got interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

“Scott,” he said with a sigh. “I guess there's a new catastrophe waiting to happen.”

He sounded tired and weary and Derek made half a step to hug him again when Stiles flashed him a smile.

“The idiot wolf would be lost without me so what can you do, really.”

He answered the phone then, turned away from Derek even though he could still hear everything and Derek took it as his cue to leave.


End file.
